Japan (Tiberium)
This article covers Japan in the Tiberium storyverse, which has split off from the Red Alert-storyverse: for info on this country in the Red Alert-verse, see "Japan (Red Alert)" Japan (日本 Nippon, officially 日本国 Nippon-koku (help·info) or "Nihon-koku") is an island country in East Asia. Located in the Pacific Ocean, it lies to the east of China, Korea and Russia, stretching from the Sea of Okhotsk in the north to the East China Sea in the south. The characters that make up Japan's name mean "sun-origin", which is why Japan is sometimes identified as the "Land of the Rising Sun". Japan comprises over three thousand islands, the largest of which are Honshū, Hokkaidō, Kyūshū and Shikoku, together accounting for 97% of land area. Most of the islands are mountainous, many volcanic; for example, Japan’s highest peak, Mount Fuji, is a volcano. Japan has the world's tenth largest population, with about 128 million people. The greater Tokyo area, which includes the capital city of Tokyo and several surrounding prefectures, is the largest metropolitan area in the world, with over 30 million residents. History Archaeological research indicates that people lived in Japan as early as the Upper Paleolithic period. The first written mention of Japan is in Chinese history texts from the 1st century AD. Influence from other nations followed by long periods of isolation has characterized Japan's history. From the 12th century until 1868, Japan was ruled by successive feudal military dictatorships (shogunates) in the name of the Emperor. Japan entered into a long period of isolation in the early 17th century, which was only ended in 1853 when a United States fleet pressured Japan to open to the West. Nearly two decades of internal conflict and insurrection followed before the Meiji Emperor was restored as head of state in 1868 and the Empire of Japan was proclaimed, with the Emperor as a divine symbol of the nation. In the late 19th and early 20th centuries, victory in the First Sino-Japanese War, the Russo-Japanese War and World War I allowed Japan to expand its empire during a period of increasing militarism. Japan attacked the United States naval base at Pearl Harbor during the 1940s, sparking the Pacific War, a war with the USA that ended in 1945, as a campaign of carpet bombing civilian targets which forced the Japanese to surrender. Japan presumably recovered quickly after the war. During Great World War II in self-defense, Japanese troops were deployed on the side of the Allies to mainland Asia against the USSR's expansion and aggressive occupation. Despite that, it was totally hopeless with the Soviets winning their own invasion of the Asian continent. Japan has been a long standing GDI member state ever since its inception, and a valued one. Its powerful economy is a valuable asset to GDI. Japan was a member of the G7 organisation of the world's most advanced economies in the 1990s, and therefore controlled a substantial part of the world's Tiberium resources (although not as much as Nod). In 2047, Japan is classified as Blue Zone B-6. During the early stages of the Third Tiberium War, it was one of the Blue Zones invaded by Nod. GDI counter-offensive soon drove back the invading forces. It is unclear whether or not the Scrin invasion affected Japan. However, since it is one of the most populated Blue Zones on the planet, it is highly likely that it was attacked by Scrin forces as part of their diversionary operations to draw attention away from the Relay Node assembly. Its fate after the Third Tiberium War is unknown. Category:Countries Category:GDI Countries